


BloodLust

by fieryhotaru



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sticky Sex, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Kurogane and vampire!Fai. Fai wants to try drinking Kurogane's blood differently. Once again, this is OLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BloodLust

“Mage!”

“Huh?” Fai woke up, blinking his remaining blue eye a few times so he could see clearly again. He sat up in bed and turned to the red-eyed ninja that was standing next to the bed. “Come on, it’s time for you to drink.” Kurogane said, pulling out his long sword from its sheath. Fai sighed, then smiled insincerely. 

“I’m not thirsty now, Kuro-…” He stopped when he saw Kurogane cut his wrist, watching the blood ooze out of the laceration hungrily. He couldn’t help but take his wrist immediately, drinking the coppery liquid quickly. Seconds later Fai stopped, looking up at the ninja with his vampire eye, staring at him questionably.

“What?” Kurogane asked.

“Can… I try something different?” Fai took off his black scarf and tied it around Kurogane’s wrist, staunching the blood flow.

“What?” Kurogane repeated, getting agitated by his stubbornness. Fai stood up from the bed.

“Sit.” Fai ordered, his mind still in its blood-lusty state. Kurogane obeyed, wondering what the magician was up to. Fai took the sword from the taller man’s hand and raised it to his thick neck, slitting the skin there gently so he wouldn’t hemorrhage. Fai threw the sword on the ground and climbed onto Kurogane’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurogane asked angrily, but not moving at all. Fai looked down at him with his vampire eye.

“You wanted me to drink…” The blonde man whispered sensually. “So I will.” He smiled evilly before grabbing Kurogane’s hair, pulling his head to the side so he had better access to his cut neck. Then he lunged in and began to drink profusely, panting in between gulps. Kurogane always has to remind the magician about his feed like he was a baby, and when Fai finally did feed, he did it with control, and he knew when to stop. But right now, he was drinking more than usual. However, he just closed his eyes and sighed, waiting for the blonde to finish his feed. Suddenly, he felt wet lips brush across his own, smelling his own blood under his nose. He quickly opened his eyes to find the magician staring at him with that demon eye, blood dripping from his lips.

“What…” Fai placed two fingers on Kurogane’s lips to cease the talking.

“Ssh.” Fai whispered, leaning in slowly. “We’re doing what I want.” He pushed the shocked ninja on the bed roughly, leaning down to capture his lips with his own. Kurogane stiffened a little when Fai’s snake-like tongue swiped across his lower lip, but he opened his mouth anyway, tasting his own blood inside Fai’s mouth. “Mmm…” Fai moaned when Kurogane’s tongue slid across his own, then sucked it into his mouth and bit it hard, blood squirting from it. Kurogane didn’t protest, so Fai continued to drink his blood from his tongue until it finally stopped flowing. Fai pulled away, gasping for air. He got up and got the long sword from the floor, slipping it in Kurogane’s tight black shirt. Before Kurogane could ask what was going on, Fai had already turned the blade in his hand, slicing the shirt in half with one quick upward cut. He put the sword down again and climbed on top of the surprised ninja like a cat. Fai placed his hands on either side of the shirt and pulled it apart, slowly revealing Kurogane’s hard, muscular body. Fai smiled, running his cold hands down the ninja’s warm body.

“Mage, are you feeling alright?” Kurogane finally asked, obviously noticing that Fai’s eye had not turned back to normal. Fai put his fingers back on Kurogane’s lips.

“Please, call me Fai.” He said, sliding down the ninja’s tan skin until his knees were on the floor and his head in between Kurogane’s legs. “And if I were feeling alright, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be doing this.” The blonde took his slender fingers and unbuttoned and unzipped Kurogane’s pants, pulling out his large member. Fai smirked, realizing the ninja’s hardness. “Kurogane’s being really obedient, huh?” He slid his tongue across the tip slowly, then licked the shaft soon after.

“Sh-shit… ah…” Kurogane grunted softly. _Fuck, stupid mage… thinks I’m obeying him… I’ll show him._ Fai looked at the red-eyed man, congratulating himself on getting some noises out of him. But the magician knew a better way to get what he wanted… “AH! FUCK IT!” Kurogane bellowed when Fai used his fangs to bite the shaft. Fai released and smiled, enjoying the cry of the ninja. Even though the bite was not that hard, it was still bleeding a lot, and Fai immediately began licking it off, both of them grunting loudly (Kurogane was very thankful the door for the room was shut, of course). When the blood finally began to stop pouring, the magician began sucking. Kurogane stopped trying to hold back his deep groans from escaping his throat, much to the vampire’s enjoyment. After a while, the ninja finally released in Fai’s mouth, the blonde swallowing it even though it didn’t exactly satisfy his taste. Fai slid up Kurogane’s body, looking lustfully in those red eyes.

“Enjoying yourself, bate?” Fai smiled.

“Yeah, but…” Kurogane smirked, and Fai looked confused. “I’d enjoy this better.” With that, Kurogane grabbed the mage and flipped him over so he was on the bottom. Kurogane continued to smirk as he got on top of the flustered blonde, yanking off all his clothes and throwing them aside. “You blood-thirsty bitch. You think you can control me? You’re wrong.” He turned Fai over so he was on his stomach. He pulled him up by his waist so he could position himself at the vampire’s entrance. Then he pushed his enormous member into his entrance, a little too hard, and the vampire screamed.

“YAAAH! KUROGANE!” Fai screamed as the ninja thrust in and out of his opening, definitely not expecting this; to have Kurogane actually doing this to him. But, he wanted it, and he was glad it was happening. “Ah… Kuro… gane… more… please…” Kurogane grunted in response, thrusting faster inside the blonde. He continued his assault until he came inside the screaming man, Fai doing the same. Kurogane let Fai collapse on the bed, seeing that he made the vampire bleed.

“Serves you right for biting my dick.” He buttoned his pants and tore off his sliced shirt and threw it in the trash. “Stupid mage.” Kurogane turned to leave when he felt a hand grab his own. He turned around to see that Fai’s eye was back to normal, which was giving him a sad yet angry look.

“What… was that it?” Fai asked the tall man in front of him. “You are just…”

“Well, all you wanted was my blood.” Kurogane responded coldly.

“Um, well, yeah… but…”

“I probably made you more exhausted. Get in bed and get some sleep.” He turned to leave again, but Fai still had his hand, a tugged it a little. “What?”

“I was gonna say…” He smiled a genuine smile, something the ninja had never seen before on the mage. “I’d rest better if you were here.” Fai continued to smile, his eye lighting up. “And I’m not lying, Kurogane.” Kurogane’s breath caught. _He really isn’t lying… and he actually looks happy for once…_

“Oi. Fine. I’ll stay.” He took off his pants and got in bed next to Fai, the mage snuggling up next to him. “Do you have to do that, mage?”

“Please call me Fai.” Red eyes stared at him. “I’m calling you Kurogane, so you call me Fai. Deal?” Kurogane sighed and put his hands behind his head.

“Yeah.” Kurogane said simply.

“Say it.”

“Alright!” The ninja sighed again. “… Fai.”

“Thank you.” Fai snuggled next to Kurogane until he fell asleep, and the ninja watched him, wishing that Fai… could be happy like this, always. _He’s easier to deal with this way._


End file.
